Problem: To get to work each morning, Nadia takes a scooter 10.05 kilometers and a bike 7.61 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 35.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Nadia's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Nadia travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Nadia travels 17.66 kilometers in total.